In a conventional computer system, the computer system may include a host and a plurality of storage devices. To read data from the storage devices or write data to the storage devices, the host may issue commands to access the storage devices. However, there may be times when the host does not issue commands to access the storage devices. In such cases, the storage devices may still consume power. In the case where the conventional computer system has a limited power source or battery life, this may reduce the operational time of the conventional computer system without depleting the power source or the battery life.